


Booze Talk

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with minor fluff, F/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), an au Sigyn, jumping from pov, slow burn Valkyrie/Loki, the story of sigyn and loki, with some minor valki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Loki runs into Valkyrie on the ark and ends up sharing more of his life than he expected. Gallons of booze later, and Loki feels like he can open up with someone on this ship.





	1. Sazerac

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous to do this because my biggest fear is abandoning a work! But I have enough ideas that I think I can put something together!  
> Anyway, this story started off as a drabble and I wanted to add more to it. So, here's hoping it all works out.  
> This story jumps from POV just because I wanted to give an overall rounded understanding about what’s going on. So for story’s sake, what we see outside of Loki’s POV is not necessarily what Loki knows. (if that makes sense)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Surprised to see you, Lackey.” Valkyrie turns around and opens up the cabinet. “You rarely show up to my end of the ship.”
> 
> Loki puts his hand on his head and grumbles to himself.
> 
> “Long day?” She frowns. “What can I get you?”
> 
> Loki hums to himself and pauses.
> 
> “Get me...something that can give me amnesia.” He closes his eyes.

Valkyrie sets her cleaned glass and closes the liquor cabinet. Tonight seems pretty empty and she doubts more people will come milling through The Grandmaster’s bar. While this ark is equipped for parties, Asgard isn’t really up for any celebrations on their way to Midgard.

Valkyrie is about to step out of the bar when a familiar figure steps in and sits on the chair across.

“Surprised to see you, Lackey.” Valkyrie turns around and opens up the cabinet. “You rarely show up to my end of the ship.”

Loki puts his hand on his head and grumbles to himself.

“Long day?” She frowns. “What can I get you?”

Loki hums to himself and pauses.

“Get me...something that can give me amnesia.” He closes his eyes.

“That bad?” Valkyrie reaches in the back of the cabinet. She might have something that will do the trick. “What did Thor do to get you so upset?”

“He didn’t-” Loki stops himself. “No, that’s not entirely true.” Loki pauses and shakes his head. “But that was long ago and I forgave him for it.”

“Doesn’t sound like you did.” Valkyrie hands Loki the cold glass.

Loki takes the cocktail and downs it without even taking a moment to process the taste. Valkyrie could have gave him battery acid for all he cared.

“I did,” Loki finally comes out for air and studies the bottom of his glass. “Well, I didn’t tell him, but I did forgive him in the end.”

Valkyrie has a feeling he’s not finished and reaches for another round.

“So, what’s it about?”

Loki pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s been nearly centuries since he’s last spoken of it. Nobody in Asgard would dare mutter her name. Valkyrie hands him another drink. Loki sips it slowly this time, wondering if he can talk to Valkyrie about it.

She’s never been around Asgard to have an opinion. In fact, she has been far away from any of the realms to have any clue what he’s talking about. Maybe it’s best if he talks to a stranger.

Loki lets out a long sigh and finally speaks up.

“Her name was Sigyn. I did some work on the day cycles on this ship. If my work is accurate, today is the day she died,” Loki frowns.

“Was she your lover?” Valkyrie gives a look of sympathy.

“No, worse.” Loki eyes Valkyrie. “She was my wife.”

* * *

“Brother, if you keep fidgeting like that, you’re going to worry Queen Meira about the red marks you’re making on your hand.” Thor, sitting across from his brother in the carriage, motions to his brother’s fidgeting hand.

Loki stops himself and drops his hands, laying flat on each side.

“I can’t help it,” he swallows. “It’s the first time Mother allowed me to leave Asgard on my own.” Loki looks up and amends himself, “I mean on my own without her accompanying me. It took her weeks to convince Father that I will be fine.”

“And you will be!” Thor smirks.

Loki weakly returns Thor’s smile and turns to the window of their carriage. There’s a frustrated part of him that tells him this trip is a ruse. His father only allowed it because Thor is accompanying him.

Loki gives a small sigh to himself. He wonders if Thor is becoming as bothered as him that Loki can’t do anything alone without taking his older brother along. Even Sif doesn’t have this sort of restraint in her home and she is the youngest of many.

“This is supposed to be fun, don’t worry yourself, already. We haven’t even arrived.” Thor leans forward and gives a reassuring pat on his brother’s shoulder.

Loki relaxes at Thor’s words. He’s right. This trip is meant to be relaxing. No lessons, no assessments and most importantly, nobody breathing down his back and watching his every step. This is his first trip that he is trusted with as an adult.

Thor will give him the space he needs and Loki will keep quiet about the fact that Thor isn’t being as attentive of his brother as he is supposed to.

* * *

“Welcome!” The Queen of Alfheim opens her arms, “Prince Thor and Prince Loki, we are honored to have you here as our guests.”

The princes give a bow to Queen Meira and thank her for her hospitality.

“Of course!” She says, with a look of excitement. “You boys are always welcome on Alfheim.”

The Queen motions to the two women standing to the side to move forward.

“These are my personal handmaidens.They will be your guides and help you with anything you may need during your stay.” She motions to a blonde woman. “Thor, this is Ilmadia. A trusted friend of mine who agreed to accompany you.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Thor eyes the blushing woman and kisses her hand. Loki tightens his posture and stops himself from rolling his eyes. “I will trust her as you do.” Thor gives The Queen a charming smile.  

The Queen motions to the other handmaid standing meekly to the side. “Loki, meet Sigyn. A dear family friend of mine. She knows everything about this palace. I’m sure you two will get along well.” She gives a wink that unsettles Loki. He’s not quite sure what that could mean, but unlike his brother, he doesn’t have any sort of questionable intentions with his handmaid.  

Loki studies his handmaid curiously. No doubt, she is beautiful. Her high-pointed cheeks and copper curls is the first thing that catches Loki’s eye, but there is something obvious that makes her stand out from the rest. He notes the round shape of her ears, her petite shape, and the harsh freckles you wouldn’t normally see on an elf. Loki has a feeling that this woman is not from Alfheim.

It’s not common for an Aesir to work outside of their realm. Not without The Queen’s approval but, typically they are for practical jobs. Despite his curiosity, he knows the correct way to behave. He can hear the voice of his own mother in his head hissing at him that saying anything about Sigyn’s appearance would be an ignorant and rude thing to do. The last thing he needs is to disappoint his parents and prove that he cannot travel unsupervised.

No, for this one trip. Loki will hold his tongue and be the well-mannered prince his mother expects him to be.  

The Queen dismisses the four and the two handmaidens lead the princes out of the throne room. Thor mutters to his handmaid something about “somewhere fun to go” and the two take off before Loki can stop them.

When the four are far enough out of earshot, the advisor clears her throat.

“Meira,” her advisor turns to the Queen. “Are you sure that Sigyn would be an appropriate assignment to Loki? You never even informed her that-”

“No,” Meira holds out her hand. “I am quite sure that those two would understand each other very well. If my instincts are correct, Sigyn will help Loki understand himself.” The Queen settles in her seat. She may have a positive relationship with Odin, but there are things about him that infuriates her. With that said, it is out of her control if someone here accidentally mentions to The Allfather’s son something he would not wish for the prince to know.  

* * *

“Would you care for a tour of the palace?” Sigyn’s cheerful voice grabs the Prince’s attention. “It’s quite lovely,” she says.

“Oh,” Loki blinks. “That’s allowed?”  

“It is,” she says flatly and notices Loki’s look of caution. “Unless you would prefer to see your room,” she amends.

“No, that’s alright!” Loki says with a controlled tone to his voice hiding any clue of excitement. It appears he won’t need to sneak out of his room at night to explore the place. “I would like that very much.”

“Alright,” Sigyn motions ahead. “Let’s begin.

Loki follows Sigyn’s lead. When they reach a more crowded part of the palace, he tenses up. Everyone is eyeing him cautiously and with a look of aversion. He notice a group of women clustered together and murmuring in his direction with a look of disgust.    

“Must be quite a boring day in the palace,” Loki mutters in Sigyn’s ear. “Is it uncommon for an Asgardian to visit?”

“No, that’s not it. It’s my fault that they are staring.” Sigyn sighs and leads him out the door and into a spacious garden.

“You?” Loki tilts his head. “Why is that?” He adds a tone of innocence. He has a feeling he knows why, but any assumptions could offend her.  

“Some of the people here believe I belong in Vanaheim.”

“You’re from Vanaheim?” Loki perks his head up.

“No.” Sigyn shakes her head. “I am only half Vanaheim. Never even stepped foot outside of this realm,” she clarifies.

“That’s absurd!” Loki gapes and turns around to the open windows overlooking the garden. Making sure to give each curious bystander a cold glare.“Why would that be anyone’s concern?”

Sigyn pauses for a moment. How much does Asgard teach their people about Alfheim?

She continues with her pace and leaves out any note of suspicion. “The only reason why I have this job is because The Queen and my mother are very close. She and I were born and raised here,” Sigyn shrugs. “But my father, was a soldier from Vanaheim. He left before he even knew my mother was pregnant.”

Loki’s face relaxes as everything becomes more clear to him. For some reason, he assumed that Alfheim would be as open and understanding of a realm as it is on Asgard. He feels stupid that he didn’t realize it would obviously be the opposite. Lots of people back home are from Vanaheim. Some are from both realms. Occasionally, he hears murmurs of “mixed blood” but those kind of people are often ignored.

“Not many people here take that too kindly,” Sigyn continues. “The elf population is already dying. So, many people think I’m a waste. Especially because my father was from such a violent species. Or at least that’s what they tell me,” She gives a small chuckle. She averts her eyes from Loki’s look of horror. Trying her best to play it off as casual as possible.

“Well, I disagree,” Loki blurts without thinking.

“Is that so?” Sigyn’s bright eyes light up. “I am flattered that The Prince would say such a kind thing to me,” she says, with a quick flutter of her lashes.   

Loki looks away and controls his face from flushing. He clears his throat before he explains.

“I never understood those kinds of prejudices. Even back on Asgard, I may have seen something similar. It is senseless to treat someone poorly for the circumstances they are born with.” Loki bows his head, “I’m sorry that you have to deal with that. I wouldn’t dare show such bigotry towards you.”

Sigyn looks up and her heart softens at the kind look on the Prince’s face. “Well, I’m not surprised.”

“You’re not?” He says with a look of confusion.

“No,” she shakes her head. “I had a feeling that of all people, you couldn’t possibly think less of me,” she gives a soft smile. “Especially someone like yourself.” Loki’s silence worries her. Her smile quickly falls. “I apologize,” she mutters. “I said something wrong, didn’t I?” Sigyn casts her eyes downward and gives a small bow. ”I shouldn’t have been so forward-”

Loki stops Sigyn’s pace and gives a lighthearted laugh. “No you did not,” he reaches his hand forward.

Loki silences the nagging voice in his head to restrain himself. It wouldn’t be right to let Sigyn keep her head down. Someone tolerating that much cruelty must keep their head up. Anyway, he didn’t get a good look at her eyes last time.

Loki tilts her head up and gives a sincere smile, “Even a pure-blooded Asgardian like myself, I do not think less of you.” Loki drops his hand and continues their walk.

Sigyn falls a little behind Loki’s step and frowns.

The second Sigyn spotted the prince, she knew Meira was doing something kind for her. Give her a companion who is like her. Someone who would understand what it means to not feel like they can truly belong. Before she was even introduced, The Queen told her they would have a lot in common. But it seems clear to her that that isn’t the case.

 _Does Loki really not know?_ She wonders.

Surely Meira would have told her to hold her tongue if it were a secret. It is probably best for her to keep quiet about her suspicions. Either this man has no idea what she knows or is concealing the fact that his veins pulse of Jotun blood.

* * *

“How do you know for sure that Sigyn knew the truth?” Valkyrie sits back in her chair and crosses her arms.

“It didn’t take long for me to figure it out,” Loki twirls the empty glass in his hand. “She was excellent with magic and had a rare talent for finding glamours. Something like my Jotun glamour wouldn’t be impossible to sense.”

“When you found out the truth about yourself, were you angry at her? That’s kind of a big lie to keep from your husband.” Valkyrie presses her lips.  

Loki pauses for a minute and lets out a dark laugh.

“No,” he confesses. “She wasn’t even alive for me to be angry with. Anyway, I couldn’t have been angry at her even if I wanted to.”

“That bad?” Valkyrie gives a knowing look.

“That bad.” Loki smiles. “But also,” Loki sets down the glass and stands up. “There was more behind it.“

“She was forced not to tell you?” Valkyrie takes his empty glass and sets it in the sink.

“Looking back, it’s obvious that my father made sure that nobody revealed my secret. I don’t think SIgyn had much of a choice,” Loki purses his lips. “Or maybe she did. I suppose I won’t know the entire truth.”

“What do you mean?”

Loki turns to the clock and notices the time.

“It’s getting pretty late.”

Valkyrie leans forward and rests her elbows on the bar table.

“I have time.”

Loki considers her words for a moment and gives a weak smile.

“Perhaps another time.”

“Same time tomorrow?” Valkyrie studies Loki’s blank expression and snickers. “Your life’s a mystery. You unfairly know everything about my life,” Valkyrie says with a tone reminding Loki about the time he dug in her memories on Sakaar, “and I know nothing about you. I don’t mean to pry, but I think you can at least give me some background.”

After a beat of silence, Loki agrees.

“Alright then, same time tomorrow. I’ll tell you about how I turned into a complete and utter fool because of her.”  

“I’ll have your drink ready!” Valkyrie beams.

“On second thought,” Loki wipes his mouth. “Try for something sweeter. That tasted like boar piss!”

“Will do!” Valkyrie gives a look of disgust. She’s not sure if she wants to know how he would know what that taste like. 

* * *

“Aunt Meira!” Sigyn struts through The Queen’s bedchambers and puts her hands on her hips.

“You knew,” Sigyn says with a stern look at Meira’s innocent expression. “You knew that I would find out that man isn’t from Asgard and you hoped I would be the one to say something to him in passing.”

“I did,” The Queen nods with a look of guilt on her face. “I hoped he would see the truth with you.”

“And he almost did!” Sigyn raises her arms. “Why would you wish for me to do such a cruel thing to that man? What did he ever do to you?”

“Nothing,” Meira says calmly. “I only wanted to help him.”

Sigyn rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“You would have ruined him.” She presses her tongue behind her teeth.

“His father is the one who has ruined him!” Meira points an accusing finger. “He wants to keep the truth from him. That he comes from Jotunheim. If you told him the truth, it would be nobody’s fault. An honest accident.”

“No,” Sigyn shakes her head. “Don’t you dare ask me to do that! I won’t be the one to tell him that. That’s his father’s business.”

“He will never tell him, Sigyn.” Meira sits herself down. “That man stole him from King Laufey and is forcing him to live his entire life under this guise as something he's not.”

“Oh?” SIgyn raises an eyebrow. “Like me?”

“What? No, nothing like you.”

“Yes it is!” Sigyn raises her voice. “You think that I am accepted here? All because Mother and I are your handmaids. Because you let me call you Auntie. I’m living a lie, too, Meira. It’s only a matter of time before I am chased out of here.”  

“Sweetheart,” Meira stands up and cups Sigyn’s chin. “You have a place here, you always have. I have raised you alongside your mother as my own for that reason. I have never kept anything about your life a secret. I know it will take some time, but my people are understanding.”

“They’re not understanding fast enough,” Sigyn lets out a breath.

Meira notices the hurt look on Sigyn’s face and pulls her in for an embrace. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs. “I should have at least told you. That was selfish of me. I promise, that won’t ever happen again.”

After a few moments, Sigyn pulls back and smiles.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think what The King is doing is fair, either.”

Meira nods. “Would you prefer I send someone else to guide Loki for the rest of his stay?”

Sigyn pauses in thought and shakes her head.

“No,” she says confidently. “As long as I know now, I don’t see why I can’t still be his guide. I just won’t say anything more to him,” Sigyn looks at Meira’s curious eyes. “Anyway, you were right after all. He is quite an interesting character,” she laughs.


	2. Daiquiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn talk about their sheltered and uneventful lives.

“Right on time!” Valkyrie passes Loki his drink.

He looks at it carefully. This one is a frozen drink. It looks like a treat he would have as a child in the summer.

Valkyrie notices Loki’s skeptical look and laughs.

“I thought all day about this one. Trust me, it is very sweet and there’s a lot of booze in it!”

Loki takes a cautious sip and smiles in satisfaction.

“Quite good. Nice to know you learned a valuable skill on Sakaar!”

Valkyrie snickers and pours the remainder of the drink in her own glass.

“I’ve taken recipes from different realms, but I’ve found the ones on Midgard to be the most creative.” She takes a sip. “Midgardians spend way too much time figuring out how to mask the taste of liquor, but wow do they do it well!”

“Agreed,” Loki sets his drink down.

“Right, so…” Valkyrie crosses her arms.

“Where was I?” Loki plays with the straw between his fingers.

“You just met Sigyn, but did you hit it off right away?”

Loki gives a soft smile. “We were very young and naive. So, you can guess where that went.”

Valkyrie purses her lips and gives a suggestive look.

“I said _naive_ ,” Loki frowns. “It took years before my palms would stop sweating, let alone would I be daring enough to do anything indecent.”

“Sorry,” Valkyrie laughs. “Guess my childhood wasn’t as proper as yours.”

“Hmm, guess not.” Loki returns the smile. 

* * *

“Good to see you ready.” Sigyn leans against Loki’s door frame.

Loki stifles a yawn and stretches.

“Don’t have much of a choice. You said to be up before the sun.”

“For good reason.” She crosses her arms. “Trust me.”

Loki lets out a light laugh.  “ _Trust_.”

“Yes,” she nods. “Trust. The kind that friends do.”

“We’re _friends_?”

Sigyn keeps her expression blank and walks down the hallway. Loki follows behind. He wonders if he might have offended her and reaches out to apologize. Sigyn quickly turns her head and looks over her shoulder.

“Well look at that, you’re following. You do trust me after all,” she smiles.  

Loki grumbles under his breath and they continue their walk down the quiet hallway. It doesn’t appear that even the servants are awake. They reach the end of the hallway and Sigyn makes a turn. Quietly, she reaches for an old door and slowly opens it.

“Try not to wake up the kitchen staff. They had a long night because of your feast yesterday.”

“My apologies,” Loki rolls his eyes.

“Irritable  in the morning, hmm?” Sigyn notes. Loki opens his mouth to counter and she shakes her head. “Never mind,” Sigyn steps inside and begins climbing up the small staircase.

They reach the top and it appears that the stairs lead nowhere until Sigyn pushes up with her hands and opens a small hatch.

Loki can see the stars up in the sky and feels a cool breeze tickling his face. He follows behind and pokes his head out. Unlike the stunning decor of the palace, the rooftop seems unremarkable.  

“Did you wake me up just to see a sunrise?” Loki smirks. “There are plenty of those on Asgard.”

“I bet they’re not like how they are here. Especially around this time of the year.”

Sigyn walks to the ledge of the roof and hitches her leg up. She perches herself comfortably and beckons Loki to join.

“Come here.” Loki remains in his spot by the door. “I’m not gonna push you over,” she teases.

Loki considers for a moment to turn around and fall right back asleep and then he remembers Sigyn commenting on his mood. Perhaps he is irritable in the morning. He’s rarely been up this early to know that. Loki gives a sigh of defeat, steps forward and joins Sigyn by her side with a good few inches of space.

Sigyn mutters a few words under her breath and waves her hand. At first, Loki thinks she’s saying something to him until a hot cup of tea materializes in her hand.

“Tea?” She offers. “The tea comes from the gardens. Queen Meira is very proud of her blend. Not to brag, but Alfheim morning tea is the best.” She raises an eyebrow.  

Loki accepts her cup and takes a sip, offering a satisfying smile.

“Not bad!” He approves.

Sigyn summons herself a cup of tea and they let their cups cool down in silence.

“Promise this is worth it?” Loki takes another sip of his tea. The more he drinks it, the better the flavors become in his palate.  

Sigyn looks up and gives a warm smile. “Promise.”

“How much longer?” Loki leans back and looks up at the stars.

“Hmm, not much. Do you hear that? It sounds like small bells.”

Loki perks up and listens carefully. He can hear sleigh bells jingling somewhere in the distant.

“Those are the pixies,” she answers Loki’s unspoken question. “They’re early risers, too.”

Loki’s face falls flat and gives a scowl.

“Okay, so it’s just me here who’s the early riser,” she snickers. “I can’t help it. I’m so used to working early with my mother. She thinks it’s easier to get the work done and it leaves us plenty of time to have fun later in the day.”

“Are you always up this early?”

Sigyn takes a long drink of her tea before she answers. “Sometimes,” she nods while wiping a droplet of tea off the corner of her lip. “But not usually because I _have to_.”

“You _choose_ to be awake?” Loki nearly drops his jaw.

“Only for this,” she motions. “You’ll see-”

Just then, the bells stop ringing. Everything around him falls to a deafening silence. He opens his mouth to ask Sigyn what’s happening when she hushes him.

“Look,” she points forward.

The sky doesn’t turn golden like how Loki expects it to. Loki squints and thinks his eyes were blinded. For the briefest moment, the sky turns white. It’s breathtaking. Almost like being surrounded in a peaceful void of nothingness.

Just then, the sky glimmers. Like small diamonds raining down, but they don’t touch the ground. They fade away and the sun touches the horizon. Small bands of color streak across the sky and Loki watches the stars slowly fade behind and turns blue.

“Amazing,” Loki finally feels like he can speak. “It’s like watching the world being reborn.”

“Probably the closest thing you will get to witness,” Sigyn hums as she finishes the last of her tea.  

Sigyn closes her eyes and basks in the warm light touching her skin.

“Even the pixies stop singing for the sunrise.” Sigyn says with a peaceful look on her face.

Loki mirrors Sigyn and sets his drink down. Taking the moment to just be at peace with the world. Feeling everything around him waking up. The plants, the wind, the trees, the animals. All of them slowly stretching up and beginning again.

“You were right,” Loki confesses under his breath. “This was worth it.”

Sigyn nudges Loki with her elbow.

“Told you!”

* * *

“If you don’t mind me asking, is your mother still with you?” Loki casually strolls down the palace library and picks up a book.

It’s a beautiful afternoon in Alfheim, but Sigyn insisted Loki should see the library first. The stained glass and ceiling windows are stunning when the sun reaches up. Moreover, Queen Meira makes it a priority to have greenery in every square inch of the palace and the library is no exception to the hanging gardens, flowers, ivy and plants intertwined with the bookshelves and art pieces. It makes the room look like somebody placed furniture and stacked books in the middle of a forest.

“Yes,” Sigyn closes a book and sets it back on the shelf. “And no. She’s been off in Vanaheim for the past six months tracking my birth father.”

“Your birth father. Why?” Loki picks up his head from the book. He wasn’t particularly paying attention to what he was reading. Only hoping it would conceal how curious he is. “My apologies,” Loki notes Sigyn’s quiet expression. “I don’t mean to pry.”

“Oh!” Sigyn raises her eyebrows. “No, it’s alright.”

“I was just under the impression that your father wouldn’t want to be involved.”

“I agree,” she nods. Sigyn lets out an audible sigh and fidgets with the skirt of her dress. “To be honest, I don’t know why. She’s made it very clear that we only need each other and then she takes off without any explanation-” Sigyn spots Loki’s intent stare and gapes. “I don’t know why I’m saying this, we’ve just met. I shouldn’t overwhelm you with all this,” she gives a nervous laugh.

“I don’t mind,” Loki shrugs. “It seems you haven’t really told anybody this, anyway.”

Sigyn runs her hand through her curls. Loki wonders what that might feel like. He imagines that they’re soft and would bounce right back if he were to pull on one.

“Who else could I possibly tell?” Sigyn snaps him out of his daze. “I don’t particularly have anyone to talk to about this. Nobody who would understand, I mean.” Sigyn turns away nervously.

She hopes Loki would take her little lie without any suspicion. What’s more embarrassing than saying you don’t have any friends? Saying you don’t have any friends in front of an aristocrat!

“The way I see it,” Loki closes the book and sets it on the table “I don’t think you need to understand someone to listen to them. Only give them the chance to speak.” Loki gives a weak shrug.

“That’s true,” she nods. “I suppose I didn’t think of it like that.”

Sigyn considers opening up to him, but stops herself. She knows if she starts, it will take forever for her to stop herself. Instead, she decides to turn the question around.

“Well, what about your burdens?”

“What about them?” Loki gives a curious look.

“Is there something about yourself that you would want me to understand?” Sigyn steps aside and walks down the bookshelves. Without a beat of hesitation, Loki follows behind.

“I wouldn’t say there’s anything in particular that bothers me.”

“Oh please,” Sigyn turns around and stops him in his tracks. Loki is standing no more than four inches in front of her. He can feel his blood pulsing and takes a cautious step back.  

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re a prince. Probably surrounded by a sea of strangers. There has to be _something_ about it that you don’t like.”

“Well,” Loki pauses for a moment. “I have been sheltered most of my life. Always needing accompaniment by _someone_. Most Asgardians my age would be considered an adult and begin their own family, but I suppose sometimes I feel like a child and have just begun that part.”

“A bit unusual,” Sigyn says with a teasing tone. She notices Loki’s look of worry and amends herself, “but understandable.” She gives a soft smile. “I suppose I could relate to that.”

“You can?” Loki’s eyes widen.

“Mmhmm. I’ve never really left the palace-I mean, of course I have followed Queen Meira around Alfheim. So, that’s kind of a lie, but never was I allowed to just...walk out!”

“Walk out?” Loki laughs. “Where?”

“Anywhere,” Sigyn shrugs. “Whenever and wherever I please. Nobody to care for my safety or stop me. Haven’t you ever wanted to do that?”

“All the time.” Loki sighs.

There is a pause between the two. Both wondering what that life could be like. Sigyn turns around and they continue their tour around the spacious library.

“I’ve done it before.” Sigyn says with a look of confidence. “In secret, but a few times I just walked out of the palace and took a stroll.”

“Where did you go?”

“Not far,” she snickers. “I step foot outside at night, enjoy the freedom for about twenty-minutes and then hear a strange sound and run back to my room.” She laughs.

Loki barks out a laugh.

“I like to think I’m quite successful at sneaking out, myself.”

“Really?” Sigyn says with a look of interest. “And where have _you_ gone?”

“Nowhere special,” he says with a tone that says otherwise. “I’ve explored abandoned parts of Asgard or go to my favorite pond and read a bit under the stars.”

“Have you ever been caught?”

Loki shifts his eyes Sigyn’s way. “All the time.” He gives a devious smile. “I get severely punished and wait for everything to die down, then I do it all over again.”

Sigyn gives a lighthearted giggle that Loki can’t help but hum to himself in delight. A pleasant tune in his ears.

“Well, I am proud to say I have yet to be caught.” Sigyn says with a proud glint in her eyes.

“Probably best if you avoid me, then.” Loki puts his hands behind his back. “Wouldn’t want to ruin your good luck streak,” he mutters.

“Or…” Sigyn trails off.

“Or what?” Loki raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Or maybe it’s about time I break my record.” Sigyn picks up her pace a bit, Loki following behind.

“What do you say?” Sigyn says. “Let’s walk out tonight! Just like we’ve wanted to do.”

“What?” Loki gives a nervous laugh.

Sigyn stops in front of a stack of cabinets and opens one up.

“There’s some maps here we can use. How good is your navigation skills?” Sigyn looks up and eyes Loki.

“Umm, alright, I guess. I haven’t...what are you doing?”

“Here it is! A perfect pocket sized map of Alfheim portals.”

“Wha-Portals?”   

“Haven’t you ever used one?”

“Well, yeah with my mother or a skilled sorcerer.”

“Me, too,” Sigyn says flatly.

“So…”

“So, I’ve seen my mother do the spell plenty of times. I won’t have any problems.” She shrugs. “Consider me your skilled sorcerer.”

“Hold up.” Loki holds up his hands. “When did I agree to this?”

“You don’t want to go?” Sigyn says with a defeated look in her face. “We could go somewhere you wouldn’t normally see.”

Loki is nearly roaring in his head. She’s pouting! This woman has the nerve to try to manipulate him and it’s working!

“I-I don’t know. You didn’t even give me time to think about it,” Loki says with an irritated tone.

Sigyn remains quiet and waits for Loki to respond. After a long minute of silence, Loki lets out a big sigh.

“I can’t get caught. I will never be allowed to leave anywhere alone ever again.”

“Understood,” Sigyn nods. “I’ll probably be banished from Alfheim.

“That’s not likely,” Loki frowns.

“But possible,” Sigyn points out.

“Alright, fine. We both have something at stake.”

“Which means we will both be careful.”

“And not do anything dangerous.”

“And most importantly, not get caught. Only for a couple of hours. We’ll be back before sunrise.”

“No leaving the realm,” Loki warns.

Sigyn groans and clicks her tongue. “You’re already spoiling all the fun.” After Loki gives her a harsh glare, Sigyn rolls her eyes. “Fine! No leaving the realm, but can we at least leave the town?”

“That sounds reasonable,” Loki agrees. “Probably best we go somewhere nobody spots us.”

“Yes!” Sigyn bounces on the balls of her feet. “I have the perfect place to go.”

“Where?”

Sigyn bites her lip and flashes a cunning smile.

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

“Really?” Loki raises an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Sigyn pockets the map. “Wait for me in your bedchambers after supper. I know how to get us out unnoticed.”

“Umm, sure?” Loki says nervously. He didn’t realize his palms are shaking and hides them behind his back. Is this really happening? He’s never slipped out alone with another girl. Let alone with a girl he’s just met.

Sigyn walks past Loki and heads for the door.

“Where are you going, now?” Loki groans.

“Get everything ready, of course.”  Sigyn beams. Her curls practically bouncing up and down with her steps.

“Aren’t you supposed to be my guide?”

“Well, I’m _guiding you_ to get ready yourself.” She eyes Loki up and down. “Probably best if you wear something you wouldn’t care could get dirty.”

Sigyn steps out and leaves Loki to his thoughts.

* * *

 

Loki nibbles on his food by himself in the dining hall. He came early on purpose. Hopefully he can finish soon and return to his bedchambers unbothered. The Queen stopped by early for a moment. She wanted to ask how Loki is enjoying his stay and he gave vague but polite responses.

At first, the idea of leaving the palace without a care seemed exciting. He felt like he could be himself. The closer he gets to the hour, the more daunting and heavy everything weighs on his chest. He’s not quite sure why this bothers him. It shouldn’t feel any different from what he normally does at home.

“Brother!” Thor sits down next to Loki and gives him a pat on the back. “I haven’t seen you all day. Where have you’ve been?”

“In my bedchamber,” Loki hands Thor a plate of meats. “Reading.”

“Reading?” Thor repeats. “Why haven’t you’ve left the palace? You didn’t come all the way from Asgard to read, have you?” Loki quietly bites into his food and stares blankly at the ground. “Well, at least step out tonight with me. We could get a drink at one of the inns.” Thor leans forward and mutters, “Meet some new people,” he winks.

“No.”

“No?” Thor’s face falls at Loki’s flat expression. “Are you angry with me? Have I done something wrong?”

“Of course not,” Loki turns to his brother. “How could you? You never do anything wrong. Not like me-” Loki stands up and his face softens when he notices the hurt look on Thor.

“I’m sorry,” Loki sighs. “I woke up early and didn’t get any sleep. I should retire and catch up. Maybe we can do something in the morning.”

“Of course,” Thor eyes his brother cautiously. “If you would like, I could come to your room and we could talk for a bit. I could tell you about where I’ve been-

“No, that’s alright.”  He says mildly. “I’ll probably be asleep as soon as I lay down. We can catch up, tomorrow” Loki gives a weak smile that Thor doesn’t return.     

Loki turns around and leaves briskly. He spots Sigyn on the way out and brushes past her without a greeting.

* * *

He steps into his bedchamber and lets out a loud exhale. The room is warmer. No, that is just his anxiety.

Loki is used to causing trouble at home. He considers it a recreational activity. It never made him feel like what he was doing would be risky. Even when he was coaxed into doing something.

Thor, Sif and the rest don’t really count. Whenever Loki is out with his brother, they can cause trouble with no consequences. Being The Crown Prince will give you (and all your friends) that kind of immunity. So, it never feels like he was doing anything wrong.

But this.

There’s a part of Loki that knows The Allfather would be disgraced if he slipped out at night alone with a menial handmaiden.  

And then there’s Thor.

Loki didn’t think he would be upset at Thor. But when he saw the way his brother sauntered in without a care in the world, it gave him a feeling of envy. _Thor_ would take off with anyone he pleases and not get so much as a slap on the wrists. Meanwhile, Loki feels like he is treading on a landmine with anything he does. He knows Thor didn’t do anything personally to him, but Loki can’t help but feel a sting when he sees how easy Thor has it.

Loki groans and collapses on a nearby chair. Everything finally coming together at once. He can imagine exactly what would happen if he were caught.

It wouldn’t matter if they didn’t do anything immoral. It’s what others would think of The Allfather. What they would say about _Odin’s son_. That he can’t keep his own family under control. Loki might never be trusted outside Asgard’s walls ever again if he did this.

Perhaps it would be best if for once, he did as he was told.

* * *

“Who would have thought someone as dramatic and despicable as you would have such a sweet and innocent childhood.” Valkyrie leans against the bar shelf and gives an endearing smile. “Were you really that worried about sneaking out?”  

“Being seen with someone beneath your class is the worst felony an aristocrat could make.”

Valkyrie snorts. “A bit dramatic, aren’t we?”

“Well, when you spend your whole life with nobility, that’s how it seemed.”

“Good point,” Valkyrie shrugs. “Still, I think it’s adorable that you were so nervous.”

Loki gives a threatening glare.

“That isn’t an invitation to go around telling the whole ship.”

Valkyrie puts her hands up in the air.

“Hey, I figured we had an unspoken agreement. You tell me about your life and I surprise you with a new drink! What happens in the bar will stay here. Valkyrie oath.”

“That’s not a real oath!” Loki frowns.

“It is now,” she steps out from behind the bar. “How about it?” Valkyrie holds out her hand. “Do we have a deal?”

Loki thinks about Valkyrie's offer. For centuries, Loki went without muttering a word about Sigyn. Anyone bringing her up would throw him in a downward spiral. So, why is it that Valkyrie is so different? He hasn't felt so good talking about her since before... Maybe this is a good sign for him. Maybe this is what he needs. Loki takes in a breath, holds out his hand and shakes it.

“Fine, surprise me tomorrow! Have it fit the mood of my story.” Loki tightens his grip and lowers his voice. “Think of...a first date.”

Valkyrie gives a look of surprise.  

“Noted.”


	3. Sunrise [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s your idea of a first date?” Loki takes another sip.   
> “Oh no,” Valkyrie pours herself a glass. “You first. Tell me your story, then maybe I’ll answer your question.”   
> “You know, maybe I’m growing bored hearing myself talk.”   
> “And maybe you’re not.” Valkyrie gives a cheeky smile. “I find it hard to believe that you don’t want to talk.” Loki huffs out a chuckle and nods. “Story first, then we’ll talk. How about that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I did not abandon this work. I did not abandon this work. I did not abandon this work._  
>  Sorry for the delay guys. School started and I've just been a bit stumped working on this fic. Finally, I set aside time to post a new chapter!!! Thank you for sticking with it. I promise this fic will have an ending. I split this chapter into two parts because (surprise) I got carried away! LOL.  
> 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time here playing bartender,” Broddi passes Valkyrie another empty glass to clean. “Trying to get out of something?” 

“Yes and no,” Valkyrie takes the glass. “I think we all are when we’re here, are we not?” Broddi stares blankly, considering Valkryie’s words. She continues, “I could use the break but I also feel like I’m doing some good here.” 

“How’s so?” Broddi tilts his head.

“This is kind of a place where people could put everything on hold. Pretend that we’re not floating in the middle of space on a voyage to essentially nowhere. Don’t you feel a little bit better when you leave?” Valkyrie straightens up the chairs. 

“Well, when you put it that way, I guess I do. I hardly notice it, but maybe you’re right. This place is doing us all some good.” 

Valkyrie smirks and reaches in the cabinet to work on some experiments to pass the time. Loki deserves a drink that will fit today’s story. 

Loki shows up an hour after everybody’s cleared out. Valkyrie passes him his drink and patiently waits for his critique. 

“Hmm, a bit sour, but then there’s the sweet aftertaste.” 

“Midgardians consider that drink to be a favorite. It makes me think of a first date.” 

“What’s your idea of a first date?” Loki takes another sip. 

“Oh no,” Valkyrie pours herself a glass. “You first. Tell me your story, then  _ maybe _ I’ll answer your question.” 

“You know, maybe I’m growing bored hearing myself talk.” 

“And maybe you’re not.” Valkyrie gives a cheeky smile. “I find it hard to believe that you don’t want to talk.” Loki huffs out a chuckle and nods. “Story first, then we’ll talk. How about that?”

Loki leans back and considers her deal. 

“Alright then, but I don’t want to just be your own personal bard. So, give me something to work with and talk.” 

Valkyrie finishes her drink and sits herself across from Loki. 

“Very well, I’m all ears.”  

* * *

 

When Meira dismissed her for the day and wished her goodnight, Sigyn slipped out of her room and made her way over to Loki’s bedchambers. 

Sigyn keeps her pace swift and quiet. While nobody would raise suspicion at her wandering around at this time, it’s best if she avoids any trouble. 

Sigyn approaches Loki’s door and knocks. She doesn’t hear anybody move and is about to knock again when the door slowly opens. 

Sigyn steps inside to find Loki lounging on the couch and looking bothered. Too bothered to open the door himself and instead, use seidr. 

“You’re not going outside wearing  _ that  _ are you?” SIgyn frowns when she notices he hasn’t changed clothes. 

“I’m not going at all,” Loki turns away to stare out the window. 

Sigyn remains standing in her place and studies Loki’s indifferent posture. 

“Did something happen?” Sigyn raises a questioning eyebrow. 

“No,” Loki shrugs. “I just don’t feel like going.” 

“But, you said you wanted to go.” Sigyn clenches her fist. She can feel her anger boiling just talking to his back. 

“No,” Loki finally stretches and pushes himself up and off the couch. “You did,” he glares. 

“Well,” Sigyn scoffs. “Yeah, because I want to go. I thought you did, too.” 

Loki clasps his hands. “Sigyn,” He says with the most polite tone he can. It’s almost like he’s speaking to one of his servants. “I understand that you spend all your time in the palace and probably rarely get to do anything other than work.” 

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Sigyn furrows her brows. “What gave you that idea?” 

“Never mind that,” Loki holds up his hands.

“No,” She interrupts. “Let’s go back. What do you think is happening? Do you think I’m some pitiful outcast looking for somebody to talk to?” She says with a bit of hurt in her voice. “That I’m hoping you will give me a memorable time and I’ll go to the pubs to talk about how the noble prince took pity on me?” 

Loki gapes. He’s not quite sure what gave her that idea. 

“I think,” Loki sighs, “that you wanted to do something exciting and didn’t think of the consequences.” 

“I thought this all through,” Sigyn crosses her arms and snorts. “ _ Consequences _ . I’m not stupid.”

“I never said that,” Loki corrects. “What I’m trying to say is, I  _ can’t go _ \- I shouldn’t go.” 

“Well yeah, neither should I, but-”

“But you have nothing to lose. I have  _ everything _ . If I were to go home and people find out-”  

“Oh,” Sigyn says with a slight tremble in her lip. “I see.” Her voice slightly darkens. 

Loki stops mid sentence. “You do?” He eyes her carefully. 

“I thought we were going to do something fun, but if you didn’t want to be near me, just say so.” 

She picks up her hood and places it over her head. Without another word, she sharply turns around and reaches for the doorknob. 

Loki steps forward and puts a hand over Sigyn’s shoulder stopping her. 

“Wait! It’s not because of-” Loki pauses and feels the tension on Sigyn. “where are you going?” He unsuccessfully conceals the tone of concern in his voice.   

“Nowhere you need to follow,” Sigyn jerks her shoulder back and swiftly steps out, closing the door hard on her way out. 

Loki grits his teeth and glares at the door. It might have only been a few minutes, but it felt like hours before his brain would work again. A million scenarios running through his head. No more than a few hours ago, she made it clear she’s afraid of her own shadow and now she’s leaving the city just to spite him? 

There’s a part of Loki telling him to drop it. He did what was right for him and it can’t be helped if Sigyn chooses to do something dangerous on her own. If something happens to her, that’s on her and he played no part in it.

* * *

 

“And you just let her go on her own?” Valkyrie takes a sip of her drink.

Loki sets his glass down. “There wasn’t anything I could have said. Sigyn isn’t the one to change her mind. When she sets her mind, she sticks with it.” Loki examines the rim of his glass and frowns. “I know I was being a spineless twit. I should have just went with her and shut my mouth.”

“I don’t suppose that was the end,” Valkyrie says with a knowing look.

“It wasn’t even the start,” Loki laughs.

* * *

 

Sigyn’s foot sinks in the mud and she sharply pulls her foot up. 

“This sounded like a smart idea in my head,” she mutters to herself and clutches the map close to her chest. “Now, I’m realizing that maybe I should have swallowed my pride and went to my bedchamber.” Sigyn mutters a few words to brighten the orb she summoned. The stupid thing won’t listen to her. 

Sigyn lets out a small groan. 

If she wasn’t so nervous, she would be able to control her seidr better. 

_ Funny how magic only works when you least need it. _

Sigyn squints her eyes and looks up the dirt path. She’s not sure if she’s even going the right direction. Perhaps she should have stolen a horse from the stables. It might have blew her cover, but at least she would have company and a better mode of transportation. 

Sigyn sighs. 

Then again, animals hate magic and the horse would probably be too spooked to go through a portal. 

Either way, Sigyn dug herself too deep in and feels the need to stick it out to prove her point. 

“I don’t need anybody,” she mumbles to herself. She realizes that she probably looks more pathetic saying something like that to herself. Thankfully, nobody is around to laugh at her. 

Sigyn nearly yelps when she hears a loud snap behind her. 

A bird flies past her and Sigyn jumps back. 

She puts her hand on her chest and exhales. 

“You’re fine.” She mutters and continues her walk. The faster she moves the sooner she will be out of the dark. 

Everything is making her jump. The smallest noises. A dog barking, a bird tweeting, she nearly screamed when she saw a chipmunk’s beady eyes glowing her way. Sigyn quickens her pace and is nearly sprinting in the forest. 

At one point, her orb went out and she stopped to struggle to turn it back on. There’s barely a spark of seidr wanting to escape her fingers. 

By now, Sigyn disregarded the map, along with any idea where she is going. The only thing on her mind is that she needs to leave,  _ now _ . 

A sinking feeling hits her gut when a prickling sensation crawls up her spine.

Someone’s behind her.

Sigyn picks up her pace and is blindly darting through the dark path. She can hear loud steps moving in closer to her and she pushes herself to pick up the pace. If her muscles weren’t locked in, she would be able to outrun the person.  

Sigyn freezes when a hand firmly grabs her shoulder and pulls her back. The hand making her sharply spin around. Sigyn sucks in a deep breath and is paralyzed. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Loki puts his hands over her shoulders. A bright orb of light hovering by his side. 

Sigyn’s eyes adjust and she recognizes the pair of blue eyes glaring at her. 

“Are-” Sigyn gapes. “Are  _ you _ out of your mind? You frightened me to death!” She shoves him off. 

“You were scared?” Loki’s eyes widen. 

“No shit!” She shouts. “Who creeps up on someone and grabs them from behind?  _ In the dark! _ Are you trying to murder me?” Sigyn notices that she is hyperventilating and stops to control her breathing. 

“Hey,” Loki holds up his hands and softens his voice. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I saw you running in the dark like a madwoman and thought you left unprepared and-” Loki pauses. “Why didn’t you bring a lantern or use an orb? I saw you use seidr this morning-”  

“My seidr,” Sigyn scratches the back of her ear. “Sometimes acts up when I’m nervous. I was trying to calm myself down and running is probably not the best way to do it,” her voice trails off. 

Loki’s face softens when he notices Sigyn’s cheeks flushing. 

“What are you doing here?” Sigyn says when she finally catches her breath. “I thought you didn’t want to come.” 

“Oh,” Loki silently curses himself. He left without thinking of an excuse. “You left your map behind.” Loki quickly fumbles with his seidr and summons a map he stored earlier in his pocket dimension. “Here,” he holds it up. 

“That’s not mine,” Sigyn gives a knowing look at Loki’s bluff. “I had the map with me the whole time,” she waves hers in front of Loki’s face. “See? I know what I’m doing.” 

“Oh right,” Loki snorts. “You looked very confident when you were sprinting in the dark.”

“Only because  _ you _ were chasing me,” she points out. 

That seemed to hold Loki’s tongue for a moment. Stalking is probably not the best way to check up on someone. 

“Are you alright?” Loki blurts out without thinking. 

Sigyn blinks for a moment. “Yes,” she nods. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She turns around. 

“Hold up!” Loki jumps in front of her. “Are you still going?” 

“Yes.” She says suddenly composed. As if she didn’t just nearly scream at him for startling her. “I said I was going and-” Sigyn looks over Loki’s shoulder. She smiles when she recognizes the path she’s on. For once, panicking did her well. “I’m not too far from the portal.”    

Sigyn steps around Loki and continues her walk.

Loki watches Sigyn step away and into the dark forest. There’s a part of him saying that he still has time to return. Maybe he can catch up with Thor and pretend none of this happened. Sigyn may not get caught, and if she did, it wouldn’t be his fault. He would leave Alfheim with a clean record.  

His father would see how trusted he is and he wouldn’t have to worry if people mutter about “that troublesome Loki” under their breaths. 

On the other hand, there’s a part of him that doesn’t care. The one that hopes he gets in trouble. When has being good ever got him what he wanted? Maybe his parents would finally give up on him and let him do as he pleases. 

“Sigyn!” Loki picks up his pace and summons a brighter orb of light to follow her. Sigyn spots the light and gives a look of relief. 

“Change your mind?” 

“If something were to happen to you, I would be responsible,” he explains. “I won’t let you burden me with that kind of guilt.” 

Sigyn holds back a smile and continues their walk to the portal. The longer they walk, the more clear things are becoming to Loki. 

Loki lived his entire life feeling like he couldn’t win.

When he does as he’s told, he’s ignored and people believe he can’t do anything by himself.

When he disobeys, he’s treated like he just committed a crime only the lowest of the scum could make. 

In the end, what does doing what’s right matter if his father will still feel disappointment? 

That thought puts a change in Loki’s mood. 

Things might get easier if people believe there is no use in scolding him. Perhaps he’s been going at it all wrong. Doing as he’s expected only seems to put a tighter restraint on himself. 

If he gets caught tonight, he hopes that Asgard believes it. 

That Loki is a shameless and incorrigible scoundrel.

* * *

 

“Interesting,” Valkyrie leans back on her chair.

Loki stops mid-sentence. “What is?” 

“For some reason, I imagined you were always causing trouble.” Loki gives her a look of confusion and she explains. “It seems that Sigyn was what changed it.”

Loki shakes his head. “No, not exactly. Sigyn didn’t change me. I always caused a bit of trouble before her but, I restrained myself.” Loki folds his hands and rests his elbows on the bar. “I suppose there was that part of me that wanted to be good enough for my family,” Loki mutters low a small twitch escapes his hand at the sudden clarity. “Sigyn encouraged me to be what I was. She made me realize that I was holding on to an impossible dream so,” Loki shrugs. “At that moment, I began to stop caring about any of it. I suppose you could say it was liberating.”

* * *

 

“How long were we in that portal?” Loki looks behind and glances at the glowing slit in the tree. He takes a second look around him and waits for his eyes adjust. No more than a minute ago, it was pitch black outside. Now, the sun is shining brightly over their heads and not looking like it is going to set anytime soon. 

“Alfheim is a big realm, Loki.” Sigyn removes her cloak and hides it in a pocket dimension. “We’re on the other side of the realm. It’s daytime, here!”

Loki closes his eyes and wishes he could slap himself. He forgot that other realms have time differences. For living in a realm that claims to be above all the other’s, Asgard is the smallest of all. It makes him wonder how his father managed to rule over the rest. 

“Come on, let’s not waste our time here.” Sigyn takes the lead and they begin a short walk in the forest. Loki can see a small town up ahead and filled with people milling about. 

“So what did you plan for us to do today?” Loki breaks the silence. 

“Hmm,” Sigyn pauses for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“ _ You don’t know? _ ” Loki repeats. “Then why are we here?” 

Sigyn shrugs. “To find out what we can do,” Sigyn looks over and notices Loki’s irritated expression. “Don’t worry, there’s always something to do in this city. They don’t call it Dally Town for nothing. Well, it’s actually called Osyilion, but it earned the nickname Dally Town for the nonstop amusement.” 

They enter with Sigyn giving a brief explanation about the town. 

“It’s big on importing luxury goods. Especially metals and gems. Meira comes here once a year for their annual festival. They gift her the most beautiful sets of jewelry. It was only until a few years ago that I was allowed to come along. I’m always completely amazed every time! Everywhere you turn, something is happening,” Sigyn motions to a shop across from them. “Over there! There were Vanaheim dancers-You’ve seen Vanaheim dancers, haven't you?” 

Loki notices Sigyn’s animated expression and holds back a smile. “I have,” he nods. “They’re spectacular. I should see for myself about this festival.” 

“Oh, you should! I have never heard a single person disappointed.” 

Sigyn continues giving Loki a detailed description about all the bright colors and decorations that are littered across the whole town during the festival. Every now and again, Loki’s noticed a few villagers look at them curiously and mutter something to one another. He turns to Sigyn and wonders if people outside of her town recognize her. He can imagine how bothersome that could get for her. To live with something out of your control and have the rest of the world look at you with distaste. Yet, here Sigyn is, with the brightest smile on her face, her green eyes shimmering with awe as they tour through the streets. She doesn’t seem to even care that these people stare so rudely. 

She doesn’t even realize that there are people following them. Loki noticed them earlier at the gates. He didn’t think much of it until their pace began matching theirs and would make the exact same turns they did. 

Loki suggests to Sigyn that they find someplace to sit and decide what to do. Hopefully, this will shake off their stalkers. 

They settle in a pub and find a corner to sit at. No surprise, Loki notices the couple following them earlier and sit not too far across from them. They remain huddled together and muttering under their breath. One of them staring very intently their way. It could make any ordinary person uncomfortable. Fortunately for Loki, he’s been watched plenty of times to not even flinch at their gaze.  

“I could ask the owners here if there’s anything exciting going on!” Sigyn offers. She realizes that Loki isn’t paying attention to her. 

He stands up and faces the couple. Ready to give them a piece of his mind about their rude behavior. When he opens his mouth to speak, one of them speaks up. 

“Excuse me, are you by any chance Prince Loki of Asgard?” The elf says with a look of admiration.

Loki stands there stunned for a moment. “I- I am. Why do you ask?” 

The couple stands up at the same time with the biggest smiles on their faces. 

“It’s true!” One of them with a pair of stunning silver eyes says. 

“That’s all I’ve been hearing around town!” The other, tosses her golden hair and adds. 

“To think, a prince- _ the _ Prince would step foot in our city.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir.” They both give a low bow. 

“Is that why you followed us here?” Loki says flatly. 

“Oh,” the one with silver eyes blinks. 

“We didn’t mean to be rude,” the other says meekly. “We only wanted to say hello and neither of us wanted to disturb you.”

“We truly apologize if we frightened you.” 

“Well you should,” Sigyn steps forward. “The Prince only requested to have a quiet evening in peace.” Sigyn takes Loki’s elbow and pulls him towards the door. “If you don’t mind, it would be best if you do not tell others of his presence-

Sigyn’s voice is drowned out by a loud and booming voice behind her.

“Norns, a son of Odin in my pub?” 

The whole place falls silent. Each and every patron turning towards the pair. 

“Sir, we didn’t mean to be a bother,” Sigyn holds up a hand. 

“NONSENSE! This is far from a bother. If anything, it’s an invitation to open up the good liquor.” 

“Good liquor.” Loki raises an eyebrow. “I don’t understand.” 

“What’s more to understand? It’s not everyday Osyilion gets a visitor from the family of Odin! Please sit down, enjoy yourself. The city must celebrate your presence.” 

“Celebrate?” Sigyn gapes. “No-no you don’t understand. We were hoping for a quaint visi-

“By all means,” Loki interrupts. “We could spare a couple hours of celebration.” Loki takes Sigyn by the arm and sits her down next to him.  

The owner smiles and leaves to get some food and music. Sigyn turns to Loki and gives a harsh glare. Loki leans to her ear and nudges her elbow. 

“Nobody’s ever celebrated my presence.” Loki mutters. “It’s always  _ my brother _ or the whole family.” 

Sigyn rolls her eyes and fights back a smile. 

“You said we get to do what we want,” Loki reminds her. 

“I did.” she nods. “Do you really want attention?” She peers to the adoring crowd gathered around. 

“I never thought of that.” Loki purses his lips. “Yes?” He says slowly.  

“You’re going to regret it,” she warns. “Osyilion wastes no time in greeting an important guest.” 

“Well, good thing you’re here to regret it with me.” He teases. 

“No,” Sigyn turns and locks her green eyes in his. “Good thing I  _ dragged  _ you here to regret it.” 

“Fair enough,” he agrees.

* * *

 

“That can’t be the end of it!” Valkyrie holds up her hands. 

“Well, it is for now.” Loki waves his empty glass. “I’ll finish where i left off tomor-

“Don’t you dare!” Valkyrie warns. She bends down and briefly buries her head underneath the bar. 

“Don’t tell me you’re trapping me here until I finish.”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.” She pops her head out from the bar and pulls up several bottles. “You’re not going anywhere until I hear the end of the story,” she sets everything down and quickly pours another drink. A few shakes later, she hands him a fresh glass and slides it his way. “Now, where were you, again?” 


	4. Sunrise [Part 2]- Another Round!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the whole day in Osyilion, Loki and Sigyn nearly forget they have to get back to the palace, but one more drink (or song) couldn't hurt. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I thought this story would have been simple and to the point, but when you start writing each chapter, you realize the smallest things start adding up! Anyhow, I'm happy that I get to get back to this project. I have so much fun writing this. Here's hoping the next chapter will run smoothly!

“Shall we play another song?” The pub owner passes Loki another drink.

Loki smiles, his cheeks a bit flushed from the last drink he finished. He nearly forgot that Alfheim drinks are a bit stronger than he’s used to. “Why not?” Loki turns to Sigyn and notices her animatedly speaking to a group of elves. She’s telling them all about the palace and its history. 

“The architecture is old, but very beautiful. The tops of the buildings are very detailed oriented. Almost telling a story about how Alfheim came to be. It’s much different from Osyilion. This town's buildings are rather newer in comparison.” 

“We don’t need to leave right away,” Loki adds.

The owner nods and motions for the band to play another round of songs. The noisy chatter in the pub is drowned out with the opening chords. Loki’s ears perk up when he recognizes the song playing. It’s upbeat and hard to resist dancing. It’s one of those songs where he always catches himself tapping his foot. 

No surprise, mixing the endless round of drinks flowing through his brain, Loki hardly processed that he took Sigyn’s hand and lead her to the front of the band. 

“What are you doing?” Sigyn stops him. “I was in the middle of a conversation.” She motions to the confused group watching them leave. 

“Dance with me.” Loki says confidently. A spark of realization hit him that thankfully, this is the first time his palms are not sweating. They don’t call it liquid courage for nothing. 

“You’ve had way too much fairy liquor,” Sigyn’s laugh snaps Loki out of his intoxicated daze. “You must be terribly drunk!” 

“Yes, but I’m honest,” Loki nods. “That’s a first.” He smiles. 

“You sure about this?” Sigyn eyes Loki carefully. “You don’t seem like the type to dance in public.” 

Loki holds his gaze and softens his smile. With Sigyn’s hand still in his, he silently nudges her to the front and leads her towards the music. 

The crowd quietly parts for them with a curious look on their faces. Sigyn can feel their eyes burning into her. Probably already making up stories about the nameless girl following behind the Odinson. She cares less about what they’re thinking of her and more about the fact that they’re probably going to watch them dance the whole time. 

_ Why can’t people mind their own business? _

They settle themselves in the center of the open floor and begin to dance. Their bodies swaying to the beat of the music. Loki pulls Sigyn closer and winds his arm around her back. Sigyn’s heart palpitates. This is the closest she’s ever been with him. If it weren’t for all the liquor, it will probably be the only time he will allow her to be so close. 

Sigyn can smell the sweet liquor on Loki’s breath from where she’s standing. Granted, she’s pretty close, but it’s enough to tell her how much he must have drank. Sigyn leans forward and notices the smooth scent of his leather. The comfortable smell calming down her racing thoughts. A curious thought crosses her mind when she also notices the faint smell of the forest left behind on his clothes.   

Sigyn blinks and quickly leans away. She’s not sure if this scares or thrills her. Meira told her to get to know Loki, but she doubts that she intended for them to be  _ this close _ . Sigyn shakes the thought out of her head. This doesn’t have to mean anything. Clearly the liquor got to both of them and they’re enjoying themselves. It’s exactly what they’ve wanted. 

Loki moves his hand up and brushes a stray curl back. The motion snaps Sigyn out of her thoughts. She nearly stops moving when she realizes that Loki was watching her the whole time.

His blue eyes skim over her. 

“You know sometimes I wonder if I should say things just to hear you talk,” Loki confesses. 

Loki’s words surprise her. She imagined he would have said something less forward. 

“Isn’t that the point of conversation?” Sigyn raises an eyebrow. Too much liquor must be mudding his thoughts. 

“No,” Loki shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant. I like the way you talk. You talk with passion. Something I rarely do.” Loki leans forward and mutters in her ear. “It’s fun to watch you get so excited about the most mundane things.” Loki gives a low chuckle. “I could hear you talk passionately about parchment for hours.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Just thought I should tell you,” Loki says casually. “Sounds like you don’t hear it enough.” 

“You know most boys just call girls pretty if they want to charm them,” Sigyn’s lips quirk up. 

“I’ve never been good at that.” Loki shakes his head.“That’s more of my brother’s expertise.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Sigyn gives a lighthearted laugh. “What would you do? Recite a sonnet?”  

“Only if they’ve asked me to. I let my brother do the talking. I tend to bore people with my mouth. Not like yours,” Loki motions. “You could keep a whole crowd captivated. How do you do that?” 

“It’s not hard,” Sigyn pauses for a moment and considers her words. “I’ve watched Meira speak to the public and follow her. One day when we’re not drowning in alcohol, I could show you.”   

“I would like that.” Loki says. 

“For what it’s worth,” Sigyn adds. “You’re not doing too bad of a job right now-” Sigyn stops mid-sentence and gapes at Loki. After a moment she breathes out a loud laugh. “You’re doing it right now, aren’t you? Getting me to talk.”

Loki flashes a cunning smile. “Cleaver, but yes I am. Go on, though. Don’t let me stop you.”

“Oh no, I’d rather we just dance.” Sigyn pulls back for a spin and leads him closer to the band. 

They continue their dance for a few more songs. The tempo speeds up and Loki takes the lead.

Perhaps it would have been smarter to just talk. Dancing doesn’t always require much thought, but there’s something more intimate about it. Sigyn almost feels closer with Loki. Trusting his dips, his turns and following the way he glides with her.

She notices the color of the sky and slows down their pace. 

“We’ve been gone longer than we should have,” Sigyn huffs. She’s still trying to catch her breath from the last song. “We should go.” She gently pulls Loki towards the door.   

They step out the door and into the streets. While there is still plenty of daylight, the golden hue ahead tells Sigyn enough that the sun will be rising back home very soon. 

“Oh, but I could stay here for hours!” Loki beams. 

“Perhaps another time,” Sigyn keeps her hold on Loki and leads him to the gate. Someone needs to be the voice of reason for today. Loki’s still a bit lightheaded from the drinks. 

“Is that a promise?” Loki’s hand gives a gentle squeeze. His other hand reaching up and brushing a strand of hair stuck to her cheek. 

Sigyn looks up and her throat tightens at the delighted look on Loki’s face. 

If Sigyn didn’t know better, Loki seems almost smitten. 

Sigyn’s eyes widen. 

_ I’m in trouble! _

“Yeah,” Sigyn says without thought. She’s probably going to pay for saying that.

* * *

They return with still some time to spare. Light orbs in hand, the two dash for the palace and pray nobody is awake to watch them sneak in. 

They stop at the staircase. 

“I should try to get some sleep,” Sigyn motions to her bedchambers down the hall. “I had fun,” she smiles. She’s suddenly finding it hard to speak. 

It might have been because they ran for ten minutes straight, but there’s something else keeping them both silent. 

Loki’s eyes dance across her face and focus on her lips. It’s so tempting to lean in, but Loki doesn’t dare move any closer. The two stand still for a brief moment. 

“Have a good night,” Sigyn says too quickly for Loki to process. 

Before he can try to stop her, she’s already out of his reach and down the hallway. 

Loki watches the back of her copper curls bouncing with her steps. They’re a bit ruffled up from all the dancing and running earlier, but he finds they suit her. He imagines a few of those wildflowers he saw earlier littered around outside Osyilion’s gates intertwined with her hair. No doubt, she would wear them like a crown.  

“Oh good,” Thor’s voice startles Loki. Loki turns and spots his brother leaning against the wall. “I was afraid you were sulking in your bedchambers the whole night. I didn’t see you out. Where did you two go?” 

Loki quickly dashes towards Thor and shushes him. 

“Nowhere important. What are you doing here?” Loki mutters. 

“Same as you,” Thor says matter-of-factly. “Retiring from a long night.”

“It’s nearly dawn,” Loki frowns. 

“So it is,” Thor nods and pats Loki on the back. “Best we go now before the staff wakes.” He winks.  

Loki follows behind and peers over at Thor. He’s surprised that he hasn’t said anything. Normally, he would be begging for a full story. He thought he would have had a bit more of an excessive reaction. It wouldn’t be unlike Thor to call Sigyn back and embarrass him. 

“That’s it?” Loki breaks the silence.

“What is?” Thor says curiously. 

“You’re not going to ask about anything else?” 

Thor gives a light chuckle. “Loki, I told you that you’re here to have fun. I meant it. You seem to have done that, so it’s no concern of mine what you did all night.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Loki mutters under his breath. 

Thor stops in his track and puts a hand over Loki’s chest. 

“Alright, that’s about enough! You insisted that you no longer want to be treated like a child and yet here you are nearly urging for me to tail behind you like a mother. Go outside! Spend all night with whoever you wish in whichever way you desire! It will all be forgotten when we leave. All that I ask is you don’t see me as the enemy. No more sulking and no more complaining. Just this once, you have no excuses.”  

Loki’s eyes widen. 

“Look,” Thor lets out a breath. “I don’t know why you’ve been so irritated with me, but it seems whatever happened between you and the Queen’s handmaiden-”

“Her name is Sigyn,” Loki snaps. 

“It did you some good.” He finishes with a smile that oddly calms Loki down.  

“I’m sorry, brother.” Loki shuts his eyes. “You’re right, I have been more irritable than normal. I don’t know why,” he groans. 

“Probably because you’re given all this power and don’t know what to do with it,” he shrugs. “I get it.” 

“ _ Do you? _ ” Loki gives a challenging glare. 

Thor shuts his mouth. Knowing too well that look and chooses to avoid another pointless argument. 

“Nevermind that. What I’m trying to say is, if you need some guidance with this power,  I have a few suggestions.” Thor winds his arm over his brother shoulder and begins their pace to their bedchambers. 

“Such as?” 

“I assume you want to talk about your date.” 

“It wasn’t a date.” Loki clears his throat. 

“That’s not what I saw,” Thor says with a glint in his eyes. Loki looks curiously up at his brother.

Thor lets out a soft sigh knowing that he’s going to have to spell it out. “You went out of the palace gates alone for hours and came back having the most awkward staring contest I have seen.” Thor motions his hands out. “It was a date. An unfinished date, but a date. Why didn’t you just kiss her? She was practically screaming for you to lean forward.” 

“No she wasn’t. How do you know that, anyway?” 

“For one, neither of you even noticed I was there the whole time.”

Loki feels a blush creeping up his cheeks knowing _exactly_ how much his brother saw. 

“Well, she left before I could try,” Loki defends. 

“You don’t  _ have to _ , I’m just saying-

“Of course, I want-” Loki stops himself before he gives too much away. “You really think she wanted me to?” His eyes gleam.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Thor stops in front of Loki’s bedchamber. “Goodnight, brother.” He gives a final pat on the back before he leaves. 

Loki's head hits the pillow before everything comes flooding at once. The reminants of the liquor finally catch up to him, making it hard to fall asleep. He tries to doze off thinking about the pub in Osyilion. The music, the drinks, how everyone was just _pleased_ to have him there, but mostly, Sigyn. Dancing with her and just holding her like he did, he wishes he could do more of it. 

_ There's only one way to find out.  _

Thor's words strikes him. He imagines how warm Sigyn’s lips might be. Would she taste as sweet as she smells? He knows he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but something his brother said gives him hope.

* * *

By the time Loki woke up and his head finally cleared, he steps out feeling like nothing can stand in his way. A new bold feeling took over him that he couldn’t put down. 

The next time around he meets up with Sigyn, he will finish his date.  

Sigyn walks up to greet him, her eyes still sparkling from last night. 

“If you’re feeling up to it, do you want me to show you the village? I never got to that part of the tour.” 

“You said last night that you village has historical architecture, didn’t you?” 

Sigyn blinks, “That’s right, I did.” She studies Loki and begins to wonder how intoxicated he really was to remember such a small detail. “I can show you some really interesting villages around here.” 

“I would like that.” 

“Great!” Sigyn’s head perks up. “I know the perfect place to start.” She steps forward to lead him out the door and is stopped. Loki’s hand gently wrapped around her wrist.

Sigyn studies Loki’s slender fingers and feels her heartbeat pick up. The right thing to do would be to move her hand out. It wouldn’t be difficult, he’s barely gripping her hand. Yet, even she’s aware that she doesn’t want to. 

Loki takes a small step forward and lowers his voice.

“There’s also one other thing I want.” Loki breaks the silence. Sigyn looks up and notices Loki slightly trembling, too. “That is, if you don’t mind.” Sigyn’s cheeks warm up, leaving behind a faint blush. Her green eyes shift away from Loki’s piercing gaze. “You left before I could say anything. No,” Loki frowns. “That’s not true. I was too afraid, but I-I don’t think I am now.” His eyes trail down to Sigyn’s lips. Her breathing is slow and steady. 

“I don’t blame you,” she finally finds her voice, again. “Maybe I was, too.” She falls silent. As if they were the only words she could say.

Every small move he makes is an invitation for her to take. He moves an inch closer, she moves along. Sigyn briefly bites her lower lip, causing Loki to quickly jerk back. 

_ Are you going to stare at her forever or what? _

Loki can hear his brother’s voice echoing in his head. He can practically hear Thor over his shoulder laughing in his ear. He’s not charming enough. Fandral wouldn’t run out of quips and jokes about him if he knew how clammy his hands were. 

Loki sucks in a deep breath and leans forward, silencing his brother’s mocking voice with a kiss. 

Sigyn doesn’t even flinch at Loki’s movie. Her body sinks in closer, and she wraps her arms around his neck as if they’ve done it before.

Loki moves his hands up and tangles them in her hair. A small sense of satisfaction at how soft her curls really are. 

It’s by no means a perfect kiss. Loki’s haunched down awkwardly, his whole body is trembling, he should have drank a breath tonic, and he’s pretty sure Sigyn’s craning her neck high to reach his mouth. Despite all that, it still feels  _ right _ . Like he should have kissed her ages ago.      

Sigyn opens her mouth and deepens the kiss, sending a shock up Loki’s spine. Loki can feel her tongue poking through and briefly panics. 

Before he gives himself away at how incompetent he really is, Loki pulls back with a gentle smile covering up his sense of shame.

He needs to say something, but what?    

“Not that I’m upset,” Sigyn huffs,“ but what was that all about?” She tucks her hair behind her ear. 

“You didn’t let me kiss you goodnight after our date.” Loki blurts without even thinking. 

“Huh?” Sigyn’s eyes soften and she gives a brief smirk. “That’s right, I suppose you didn’t.” 

“I may have been drunk on fairy liquor, but don’t think I forgot anything. I remembered that you promised me another date.”

“Uhhuh,” Sigyn breathes. “That is, if you want to.” 

“Without a doubt.”

* * *

“Was that your first kiss?” Valkyrie takes Loki’s empty glass. 

Loki hums to himself. “It was the first one that mattered,” he shrugs. “The ones before were at parties and out of curiosity. It never got past a peck on the lips. Nothing special.” He waves his hand. 

Valkyrie holds back a chuckle. “How sweet. I don’t think I got a kiss like that until I was  _ much  _ older.”  

“Well, I wouldn’t say  _ lucky _ . Being that young and in love with Sigyn wasn’t the easiest thing.” 

“Like how?” Valkyrie presses. 

Loki opens his mouth to answer and shuts it. 

“Alright, I told you my story, now tell me yours.” He changes the subject. “What’s your idea of a first date?” 

Valkyrie wants to protest and stops herself. She did promise that she would talk more. 

“Well, from experience,” Valkyrie taps her nail on the bar in thought. “My first date happened after training. We went to the pubs, got drunk and started making out by the time the place was closing.” 

“That’s it?” Loki leans on his elbows. “That’s all you’ve done for a first date?”  

“I’ve never been a good storyteller. I left that for Dalla to handle.”  Valkyrie says. 

“Oh,” Loki frowns. _Dalla._ He remembers the memory of her lover when he rummaged through Valkyrie’s brain that day on Sakaar. She doesn’t make it obvious, but Loki can feel a bit of sadness in Valkyrie’s voice when she says her name. 

There’s a pang in Loki’s stomach that he knows that. At the time, he didn’t think anything of it, but now, he feels a bit ashamed that he saw such a personal part of Valkyrie. 

“Mmhmm,” Valkyrie nods. “She would always remember the cute details. Like things I said to her that made her laugh or what kind of drinks I ordered.” 

“Did she tell stories?” Loki asks curiously. 

“Sometimes. They were all about battles we fought together. She always managed to make me sound so-” Valkyrie stops to find the word. 

“Noble?”  Loki finishes. 

“Yeah,” Valkyrie nods. “Yeah, she did. I don’t know how she did it, but she almost convinced me I was an amazing person.”

“Maybe it’s because that’s what she saw in you,” Loki muses. “That’s what I do, anyhow. Sigyn wasn’t perfect by any means, but to me,” he sighs with a faint smile crossing his face. Loki wondered if he could ever do this again. “She was more than I deserved. Even if no one else thought it.” 

“No one?” Valkyrie raises an eyebrow. 

“Well,” Loki rolls his tongue. “I don’t think they ever did understand her, and maybe that was because of me. I was too enamoured to let anyone get to know her.” He laughs. 

Valkyrie notices the clock. They never have a set schedule, but she can tell when they’re out of time. 

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Loki confirms as he saunters out the door.  


	5. Sidecar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point, it almost feels routine for Loki and Valkyrie. They show up to the same place, same time with a new drink. Things on the ark have been busy. So, while they haven’t done much speaking lately, they’re ready to pick up where they’ve left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, did I actually complete this chapter? There was a point in writing this that I feared I would abandon it but I'm so glad I kept on trucking!  
> With that said, I haven't gotten over the hill just yet, there are still some parts I need to figure out before we reach the peak of the story. These next few chapters will probably be a doozy before we get to the thick of the plot. Bear with me while I work out the snarls in this work! Here's hoping next chapter will come a bit sooner.

Loki and Valkyrie unknowingly had a routine set up.

They wake up and have breakfast with the rest of Asgard. Valkyrie sits by Thor’s side, enjoying his company while she and Heimdall take turns at throwing witty quips The King’s way. Loki sits on the other end. He’s close enough within earshot, but far enough away to take no part.

The Grandmaster doesn’t have an expansive library and especially no books that are informative or with any substance. Yet, Loki makes do with what’s at hand. After reading The Ark’s user manual and studying the blueprints several times over, he has decided to venture out at the more _indecent_ selection of literature.

Despite all the opportunities that came his way, Loki has done an impressive job at resisting any temptation to cause trouble on The Ark. He has managed to keep his presence civil and at a comfortable distance. Nevertheless, he makes it clear that he has no interest with socializing and would rather occupy himself with a raunchy novel that has some unidentified species on the cover with their mouth wide open and posing on a couch that leaves little to the imagination. To no surprise, nobody has dared to confront him about what he’s reading or acknowledge that he is reading anything at all.  

The rest of the morning and afternoon is busy. Everyone splits up to do their daily tasks. Some days Loki feels like he’s constantly running laps around the ship. Other days he feels chained to his desk and forgets there’s an entire crowd of refugees on the other side of his door.

Overall, neither Loki or Valkyrie give any hints of their time spent together at the bar.

They’ve almost forgotten about their little deal. For two weeks, the two were overworked and too tired to even speak to one another. Valkyrie would have a new drink ready to go, but Loki wouldn’t utter anything more than a lazy “thanks” her way.

Despite the lack of interaction, Valkyrie finds their time refreshing. Loki would sit on one end and memorize every bottle of liquor on the shelves. Wondering what each of them did and if Valkyrie has tested the effects of all of them. Valkyrie would sit on the other end. Mindlessly fiddling with an emptying glass and study the patterns on the glossy wooden counter.

It is a silent part of the night where they wait for Valkyrie’s newest concoction numb their brains to sleep.

One day, the two felt the need to pick up where they’ve left off.

The second Loki steps in the emptying bar, Valkyrie holds up two glasses and gets to work.

She sets their drinks down and sits next to Loki.

Loki peers up at Valkyrie, taking note at the unfamiliar sight. He didn’t realize how normal it seemed to see Valkyrie sitting on the opposite side of the bar.

“That’s a first.” He mutters.

“I thought long about this drink,” Valkyrie takes a sip from her glass, completely oblivious to what Loki is thinking. “I think this one tastes more boozy and less fruity. A bit more what I’m used to drinking. Then again, I’m used to drinking acid,” she snorts.

Loki notices how easy it is to speak with Valkyrie. Even returning to their normal talk, it doesn’t feel awkward or out of place. Her laid back attitude is a breath of fresh air compared to Thor’s more intrusive presence. He hasn’t felt that way about someone for centuries.

“Do you like it?”

“Huh?” Loki blurts out in an embarrassingly surly tone. He recollects his thoughts and continues,“Oh, yes.”

He wasn’t quite paying attention to what he was drinking. He takes another sip and smirks. The smooth brandy and sour juice add a pleasant balance in his mouth.

“It’s good.”

The two set their drinks down at the same time.

“Well?” Valkyrie raises an eyebrow.

“Well, what?”

“You didn’t finish your last story about Sigyn,” she drawls as if it is something obvious.

“I’m not some storybook you can bookmark and pick up again.  And anyway, there are a lot of stories about Sigyn. Which one do you want to know?”

“I don’t know. The last time we talked, you finally kissed her and said your relationship complicated things. What happened after the kiss?”

Loki takes another sip in thought. “We kept our relationship a secret for some time and managed to keep in contact. I suppose sometime towards the end of that is when things were getting difficult.”  

* * *

Loki wouldn’t say that Midgard has the _prettiest_ views. Not compared to Alfheim or Asgard, but, he hasn’t been able to visit the faerie realm for some time without raising any suspicion.

Since the first time they’ve met, Loki and Sigyn have spent their years keeping in contact. Either through writing or conjuring a new portal to meet up in secret. The best times to arrange these are when Loki follows his brother on one of his year-long excursions where nobody cares to watch him or notice his absence for a day or two.  

Moreover, this location was Sigyn’s choice and it’s her favorite place to visit.

This part of the realm is so young, there isn't even a name for the planet they are on. Sigyn enjoys this place partly because it feels like living on an island. It’s distant enough from everything and practically vacant. They haven’t seen any sign of civilization while perched on their cliff and enjoying their meal and it’s highly unlikely they will encounter anyone soon.

While this place is not Loki’s preferred scenery, he will admit the silence is soothing. The cool air touching his cheeks and the soft bed of grass they’re sitting on mingled with the warm sun would lull him into a comfortable sleep if the tension in the air weren’t so apparent. Loki sets down his drink and turns his attention to Sigyn quietly sitting by his side.     

He catches her brush a finger over her cheek and blurts out what’s been bothering him all day.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh,” he catches her fidgeting with her teacup. “It’s-Umm, my mother came home.” Sigyn pauses for a moment. Flashing a weak smile, she adds,“She finally found my biological father.”   

Loki frowns at her answer and struggles to understand why it would upset her.  

“That’s good, isn’t it?”  

When Sigyn doesn’t respond, Loki reaches over and places a gentle hand over her knuckles. He can feel them relax and her hand turns over to curl around his.

“Yes, it is, and it would be better if she told me sooner why she wanted to find him.” Sigyn holds her gaze to the scenery in front of her. Everything around turning grey when she realizes what has to be said next.

“My mother is sick. _Really sick_ and I don’t know how much longer-or when she will-”

Loki can see her grip on the cup tightening and he leans over to loosen it. Setting the cup aside, he pulls Sigyn into an embrace. On instinct, she wraps her arms around Loki’s neck and buries her face in his chest.

His attention shifts over her head and notices how high they are sitting on the cliff. It might be the worst time to warn Sigyn about the nasty fall if she pulls him down any tighter, but Loki can’t help but try to subtly lean them farther back. Perhaps it wasn’t a wise decision to have a picnic where nobody is around for miles.

He sets aside his rush of anxiety and rubs soothing circles over Sigyn’s back. He can feel her still trembling and places a chaste kiss on the top of her head. Sigyn’s back straightens and her muscles go rigid. A wave of panic crosses Loki and he worries if that was the wrong thing to do.  

Sigyn picks her head up and faces Loki. Her once bright green eyes look dull and worn out. A look that sends a pang in his chest.

Sigyn can sense Loki’s pity and averts her gaze. Her voice scratches when she speaks.    

“I just don’t know what’s going to happen when she-if I won’t be welcome back to Alfheim without my mother.”

“She’s not _sending_ you to Vanaheim, is she?” Loki holds in a breath. His thoughts are racing before Sigyn could even answer. Is there any way he could convince his father he would have business there? There are a million charities he could choose from and convince his mother he suddenly has an interest in them.

“No,” Sigyn shakes her head and Loki exhales louder than he should have. “I-I don’t know. _Maybe._ Or maybe she hopes I would want to meet him someday. Maybe she wants me to start a relationship with him now that I wouldn’t have any family left.”

“What did your aunt say?”

Loki pulls back and brushes a thumb over a stray hair on her forehead. He notices there’s a tear drying on her cheek and he fights back the urge to wipe it.

“She hated that my mother left, for one thing. Meira’s been insisting that the only family she has is in Alfheim.She’s been spending all this time worrying herself that my mother dared to put her health at risk to find him in the first place.”

There’s a part of Loki that relaxes when things become a bit clearer. He can’t fix it. He wish he could, but there’s a chance for hope. Whatever that may be.   

“Sigyn.” There’s a softer look in Loki’s face that annoys her.

“What?”

“You already have your answer. You know Meira isn’t going to kick you out. You’ve told me over and over again. She’s as good as an aunt to you.”

Sigyn’s shoulders lower and hunches forward. She asks herself if there’s a need to burden Loki anymore with her senseless doubts. A small voice in her head teases her about letting her emotions get out of hand.   

“You’re right,” she says sheepishly and sniffs audibly. Showing little care for discretion or manners anymore. “I’m sorry for causing such trouble, it’s just-”

“Don’t apologize. You’re my best friend, Sigyn.”  

“I know. I just mean, it’s nothing I want you to worry about.”

Loki’s arm wraps around Sigyn’s shoulder and pulls her closer.  

“Well, if there’s anything you need,” he says with another kiss on her head that makes Sigyn smirk.

“What? You’ll drop everything to see me?” Loki’s heart warms hearing her voice lighten and sounding more like herself. “You have to sneak away from Thor’s quests just to see me. Nobody even knows we’re here. How would you possibly come to help?”  

“I’ll make up some lie and if not, I’ll go anyway. I’m not going to let anyone stop me.”

There’s a new understanding Loki has of himself that means what he said and it somewhat surprises him. He’s lied plenty of times for himself and then some for his brother but, _Sigyn_. He already knows he would do it for her without a second thought.

“Well, don’t get in trouble for me,” she warns.  

The long silence worries Sigyn and she looks up at him with a glare.

“I mean it. Your father wouldn’t handle it well if he knew you- _we’ve_ been lying. There’s no need for you to get yourself thrown into the dungeons,” she relaxes back in Loki’s arm.    

“Me?” Loki’s breath tickles the top of Sigyn’s head. His playful manner should annoy her, really. But she’s had too much on her mind to dwell on it.

“My words are too clever.” he continues and lowers himself so his lips are practically brushing her ear.

“I’m not joking.”

“And neither am I. There isn’t any bind my tongue hasn’t gotten myself out of. It’s cooler and smoother than the most refined metals on Alfheim.” Sigyn feels Loki’s hand brush her hair behind and his sweet voice tingling in her ear, “A highly coveted piece of work,” he mutters with a playful nip.  

“Hmm, yes.” Sigyn gives a gentle nudge, “Almost like silver,” she laughs.

“I would have went for gold-

“Speaking of _lies_ ,” Sigyn quirks her lips up, “what _lie_ did you tell your brother this time?”

“The truth,” Loki says plainly.

“What?”

“He’s caught on for some time,” Loki laughs. “I knew I couldn’t get away with it for long. Luckily, my brother isn’t too concerned.”

“Is he now?”

“He said, the only driving force that could get me out of my tent _would_ involve something our father wouldn’t approve of. He only wishes to keep Heimdall off my trail, otherwise father would have both of our heads.”

“So, then he doesn’t care you’re seeing me?” Sigyn lowers her head and reaches over to a soft bed of grass to her side. She picks a small flower and twirls it between her fingers.

“Well, he doesn’t really know you’re here.” Sigyn looks up and gives him a look to elaborate. Loki clears his throat.

“He knows I left the realm just not for _who_.”

“So, you didn’t tell the truth.” Her voice is stern but there’s a look in her smile that reveals she’s more interested in teasing him.  

“I told _a_ truth. Thor figured out quickly I kept leaving camp but, it’s probably best to only tell him so much.”     

Sigyn only nods her head and keeps her focus on the flower between her fingers.

At some point, they reach for their teacups and quietly work on their drinks.

Loki lost track how long the silence carried on. The next thing he knows, he feels Sigyn’s body press against him and her hands reaching up.

Loki’s head is pulled forward and his lips meet Sigyn’s. While Sigyn’s grip on his neck is firm, he also feels a concerning tremble. .

Loki pulls back from their kiss with a quirk of his eyebrow. He can see her trying her best to make her eyes appear brighter and more playful than before.

“Enough of this depressing silence. I came here to see you, after all.”

“Oh?” Loki can feel his heart racing and mind going blank.

Sigyn pulls him in for a deeper kiss. Her lips move into a smirk and her voice lets out a soft ‘mmhmm’.

Sigyn adds a kiss in between each pause, “I say, we finish our drinks. And take a little look around. End our day on a _happier_ note.”

“Sigyn,” Loki pulls back slightly and sighs, “are you sure you’re alright? If you want to talk about your mother.”

“No,” she says too quickly before she adds, “I mean, I’d rather not and anyway, I’m fine. You’re right, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“That’s not what I-”

Loki cuts himself off. He can sense her lie and hesitates to pry further. He can see Sigyn begging him to let it go, for now. To help her forget about everything.

“Alright,” he agrees.   

They finish their day with a walk up the mountain, heading deeper into the forest. Loki peers over to the spot they were perched over not too long ago and tries to imagine what Sigyn sees in this place. Compared to the forests he's been to, this one is boring. At least nothing worth the trip across several realms. Nevertheless, Sigyn hasn’t explored this part of the realm and she hopes they will find something exciting this time.

“For a new part of Midgard, these trees look rather tall, don’t you think?” Sigyn pulls Loki out of his daze.

“That seems to be the only thing on this planet,” Loki huffs. “I have to wonder if the people who live here either died off from boredom or abandoned this grimy planet altogether.”

“Sweetheart,” Sigyn says with a pout, “are you so spoiled and left alone in that empty palace that you can’t handle a little bit of boredom? Or is the dirt too harsh on your leather boots?”

“Me?” Loki scoffs. “Pretty brave thing to say considering you screamed when I tossed a fish on your lap at that lake.”

“It was _slimy_ and still wiggling its gills,” her mouth gapes. “You didn’t even give me a chance to catch it.”

“If I knew you were going to toss it back in the water that quick, I would have grilled it myself.”  

Sigyn turns her nose up in the air with a look of defiance. Her hands are behind her back and she slowly paces away as she speaks.

“Well serves you right. You’re lucky I was too hungry to leave you to catch another fish yourself. You know, just out of spite.”

Without warning, Sigyn picks up her pace and darts towards the forest. A lighthearted giggle echoing in the clearing. Loki picks up speed and follows behind her. Not sure where she’s heading, but little care of it, anyway. Feeling a bit like a fish himself, she has him reeled in deeper into the woods with no sign of resistance.   

Sigyn stops in her tracks and whips her head around, nearly making Loki fall on his back. Loki senses a shift in her mood when Sigyn pulls him closer by the wrists. Her green eyes brightening up and her cheeks flushing.

There’s a hungry look in her smile that makes Loki’s lips twinge. Without a need to speak, he can already hear her request. His head leans forward and reaches for her lips. Sigyn stands on her toes to close the gap and melts at the all too familiar feeling that still sends tingles down his spine. There’s a small berry taste left on Sigyn’s lips from the tea earlier that makes him want to pull in closer. Sigyn breaks apart the kiss before she becomes too breathless to speak.       

“We still have some time, don’t we?” Sigyn wraps her arms around Loki’s neck and pulls him deeper in the forest with an impish grin.

“Do you really think we have time?” His breathing quickens when she pushes his back against a tree. Suddenly recognizing exactly how tall these trees tower over, Loki can find a new appreciation for them.

Feeling a bit embarrassed that he’s protesting _now_. Loki can confidently say that he’s always willing to try _anything new_. Nevertheless, there’s a flush in his cheeks when Sigyn’s lips quirk up and a laugh escapes.   

“Don’t underestimate what I can do now.” She stands on her toes for another kiss. “I promise, I’ll make it easy.”

Her gentle voice commanding Loki to part his lips and deepen their kiss. Loki fights back the urge to groan when he feels the fire ignite, again. Until the end, it never feels like enough and they feel the other beg for more. To be closer and tame the insatiable hunger. Before either of them could notice, their clothes are scattered over various bushes and branches.  

The rough leaves and dirt in the forest are irritating on Loki’s hands and knees and there’s no valid excuse he could come up with to explain to Thor about the grass that stained his new coat, but for reasons he can’t understand, none of it matters.   

“I wish I could just stay with you,” Loki gatherers Sigyn into his arms. “Alfheim seems nice enough a place to stay. Seidr isn’t frowned upon for one thing.”

“Oh no,” Sigyn breathes. Still trying to catch her breath, she takes her time to finish her sentence. She rests her cheek on his shoulder. “I wish I could stay with _you_. Asgard wouldn’t bat an eye at who I am or where I’m from, not like how it is at home.”

“Maybe we just need each other,” Loki muses.  

“Maybe,” Sigyn agrees.

Loki brushes and cleans off as much dirt as he possibly can with his Seidr before stepping into the portal. He considers that Sigyn’s right. It’s wrong for him to underestimate what power she holds over him.

* * *

“Honestly, your relationship with Sigyn sounds like it came out of a fairy tale. Picnics, fishing dates, I’m surprised you didn’t attract unicorns on your walks in the forest.”

“Now, I never said that,” he snorts. “We were never chaste.”  

“Really?” Valkyrie flashes a look of interest. “So when you say you took a walk in the forest…”

“I’m not sharing that part with you,” he bites. A light shade of pink spreading down Loki’s cheeks.

“I don’t want to know the details Lackey, geeze. I was just _asking_.”

Loki throws an irritated glare.

“Okay never mind that. How many years later was that date after you two first met?”

“I don’t know,” he sighs. Feeling his temper cooling down. “I lost count after our twentieth secret date. We went on hundreds of dates,” he amends, “So, that particular day was quite awhile since,” his voice trails off. “Actually, that’s sort-of where it all began,” he adds with a frown.

“What began?”

Loki remains quiet for a moment and Valkyrie wonders what could have went so wrong with Sigyn.

Could it be _anything_ like how it was with Dalla?

She opens her mouth to probe him once more and he interrupts her.

“It doesn’t matter,” he stands up sharply.

“Doesn’t sound like it.”

For a moment, Valkyrie thinks he’s leaving. Her eyebrows shoot up when he goes around the bar and grabs a random bottle off the shelf. On instinct, she leans over to halt him and pauses when she notices a soft glisten in his eyes. It reminds her of the times when she would remember Dalla and the memories were too much for her. Loki opens the bottle and briefly looks over to watch her reaction. Without another word, Valkyrie reaches over for an empty glass and hands it to him.

Clearly, tonight was not going to be as simple as a story.

* * *

 

“Loki,” Valkyrie hands him another glass and makes a mental note that this will be his last one for the night. His head slowly rotating to the sound of her voice and his eyes shut. “Tell me where this sudden mood change came from.”

“Why?” His eyes tighten and he blinks them open. Judging by how many glasses he’s downed, he won’t be fighting sleep for long.

“Well, for one thing, we agreed I hand you as many drinks as you want in exchange for a story,” she leans forward on the counter and notes Loki’s lack of attention. It’s unlikely he will give her an answer, but her curiosity silences her reasoning. “You’ve been overdue for some time and these extra drinks will add up on your tab,” she says with a lighthearted smile.  

“Hmm,” Loki slowly shakes his head. “No,” he hiccups. “No-it’s a lot.”

“A lot? A lot of what?”

Loki downs another mouthful of the dark liquor and coughs.

“Is it too long of a story?” She guesses.

“A lot,” he thumps his fist to his chest.

Valkyrie thinks he’s clearing his throat until she notices he’s motioning to his heart. Evidently, Loki turns more into his older brother when he’s intoxicated and his vocabulary somehow becomes limited.  

“Oh,” she frowns. “It’s too sad, you mean.”

Loki responds with a brief nod and a choked sob escaping.

“Okay-okay,” she says with a pat on his back. “We don’t have to think about that.”

Loki hums in agreement and works on his drink.

Valkyrie leaves Loki to finish his drink and reaches for a bottle of mead to slow herself down. Knowing too well her limit with the liquor Loki’s chosen. She has little interest in repeating her nights on Sakaar.

“How do you do it?” Loki mumbles.

“Do what?” Valkyrie sits herself back down and takes a swig from her bottle.

“You know,” Loki waves his hand in thought until he finally lets the word fumble out. “Forget.”

“Oh,” Valkyrie leans back in her seat in thought and wipes some mead from her chin. “It depends. Usually, a trip to the bar does the trick.”

“And if that doesn’t work?”

A flash of memories come flooding in of all the painful nights (and some days) when the need for her sisters by her side were too strong. How she would lose count of the bottles she would empty. The stupid fights she would pick with people just to keep her mind off of her last days on Asgard.  

“Probably not something you should try yourself. Forget it,” Valkyrie finally says, “what do you do?” She changes the subject.

Loki furrows his eyebrows and lifts his shoulders up in what appears to be a shrug.

“Ignore it, I suppose,” he picks up his glass and looks at what’s left. “I don’t even know how to talk-” Loki stops in thought and gulps, “talk about it.”  

“I might do the same,” she nods. “Still, even when I ignore it, the thoughts still find a way back into my head.”  

“You still have dreams about Dalla,” Loki says it like it’s a fact. As if it’s something everyone knows.

Something about the way Loki says it with little care sends a flash of anger she hasn’t felt in ages. She always had a feeling that Loki knew more about her than he will admit. She only hoped he would pretend like it never happened like she did.   

Valkyrie shakes her head and takes a slow breath. Loki wouldn’t have said anything if he was in his right mind, “I think you’ve had enough,” she says quietly. Valkyrie stands up and takes his half-finished drink from his hands.

Loki shows no sign of protest when she takes the glass, but his chest deflates. The grey and somber look returning to his face.

Valkyrie throws her head back and grits her teeth. She doesn’t know why she’s suddenly making this her job.

“Look, Lackey, I’ve been where you are and the last thing you need to do tomorrow is worry if you should have stopped yourself sooner. You’re not going to have many friends by tomorrow if you finish the bottle and go around the ship speaking your mind.”  

Loki doesn’t respond. His eyes remain down and his eyebrows are furrowed. It looks like he’s trying to think of something to say. Losing patience with him, she takes a step to leave and Loki holds out a hand to stop her. His expression is unchanging but, she could have sworn she heard him mutter a quiet “sorry” to her.

“C’mon,” she softens. Valkyrie takes his hand, guides him to a couch and sets him down. “I don’t think you’ll make it to your room. You can sleep it off here.”

Valkyrie pours Loki a glass of water and hands it to him.

“Drink,” she orders.  

It’s going to take more than that to help, but this should hold him over for the night. Loki downs the water and hands her back the empty glass without another word. Remembering The Grandmaster likes to have a surplus of blankets and pillows stowed away in every room, Valkyrie opens a cabinet and pulls out a fluffy pillow and blanket.

Loki falls asleep the second his head hits the pillow. Tossing the blanket over his body, she rolls her eyes when Loki curls inward and mumbles a string of nonsense.

Valkyrie wouldn’t say Loki’s difficult to take care of when he’s drunk but, she’s going to need a glass of bourbon before bed tonight. She shuts off the lights, trusting everybody else on the Ark is cozy in their beds and will leave the prince undisturbed.

She’ll think of a way to get Loki to pay her back for going above and beyond her expected tasks.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.


End file.
